Jamie White's New Life
by Iekika
Summary: Jamie White led a quiet life until her mother died and her father and best friend move to England. Jamie White's life is turned upside down when she meets Ron Weasley. Can he tell her his secret of being a wizard? Will she still love him or will she run?


**Jamie White's New Life**

This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. I have written stories before but never published them for I really don't like people reading them, but one of my friends persuaded me to put it up so hee I am.

This story is mainly with the Trio and a few of my one characters that I made up on my own. I am not J.K. Rowling and am not trying to be and am making no profit off this. I do not own any of the HP characters (wished I owned Ron Weasley though)

Summary: Jamiw White had a simple life with no changes except for the move to England with her father and her best friend after her mother died. She is now 18 and is one her own. Only everything changes for her when she meets a certain Ron Weasley and her world is turned upside down. Can Ron tell her his secret of being a wizard? Will she still love him or will she run?

This will have some drama at the end of the story but most of it will be humor.

Now onto the story, hope you enjoy it!

"Jamie come here!" shouted my best friend Tessa. She was standing in front of my fathers winery looking two boys who seemed to take a sudden interest in the winery.

"What?" I asked running over to her. I was in a long brown peasant skirt with a robin's egg blue tub top. Tess being the comfy person she is, was wearing jeans and a form fitted t-shirt that said 'The Killers' on it.

"Look at those two guys, I like the one in the glasses," she said smiling at him. The red head blushed and turned away.

"Really? I sort of like the red head," I said looking suriously at the red head that stared back at me.

"Yeah well you always had a thing for red heads," she said as she walked into the winery. My dad was at the back of the counter puttin up new merchanidise. We had decided to move to England when my mother died. I was only 15 but she died of heart failure. My dad had always talked about having a winery and my mohter was the one who stopped him. We brought Tessa with us for her parents never really took good care of her.

"What does Jamie have a thing for?" asked my father as we headed to the counter.

""The red head that kept staring at her outside," she state matter-a-factly not knowing my fathers temper and problem with me and boys.

"Tess!" I hissed at her. A blush rose over my cheeks.

"What?" shouted my father as he ran to the front of the winery to get a better look. I ran after him to stop him.

"No dad she's mistaken," I said grabbing his shoulder and taking him back tothe crates of wine, while giving Tessa a death stare.

"Are you sure Jamie? Your not messing in things you shouldn't be messing in are you?" he askedsternly looking me in the eyes. I felt myself shake as he gew angrier.

"Y-Yes," I stammered as Tessa and I headed out the door. "Dad we're heading back to our flat, we'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I said as we walked out the door.

"Okay we'll have lunch," he shouted back at us.

"Okay," we said in unsion. We headed down the road and noticed the two boys we saw earlier were gone.

"So do you really want to head back to out flat?" asked Tessa as she headed towards a coffee shop.

"No I could more go for a coffee and a night on the town." I said heading in the same direction of the coffee shop.

"You read my mind, darling," she said wrapping her arm around mine and we walked into the shop. Tessa twirled me as we entered the shop, my skirt twirling with me. Both of us giggling like mad, drawing complete attention to ourselves. We looked around and noticed that we hd an audience and blushed like mad. As I looked aroung I spotted the two boys we saw earlier in a corner both staring at us. Both looking as if they couldn't hold in giggles.

"Okay people go back to your coffee," said Tessa shooing everyone with her arms. With that everyone turned and stared at their coffee.

Tessa and I headed to the counter where a woman with dread locks and beads in her hair stood. She had her normal genuine smile on.

"Hey Jamie, Tessa. What may I get you this lovely day? The usual?" asked the girl who we knew all too well.

"Oh not today Steph I think I'm going to have a mocha frap (no idea how to spell it) and Tessa?" I said looking at her with a questioning look. Tessa stood staring at the board figuring on what she was going to buy.

"I'll have a Latte," she said finally. I turned around and leaned on the counter and noticed the red head before and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned back to his friend. I nudged Tessa who turned to look at me and I motioned to the table with the two guys. Stephie looked too and started to talk to us but I didn't hear her. I was too into the red head. He had beautiful ginger hair that was all messy. He ran his hand through it which made it even messier than before. How his eyes lit up when his friend said a joke or how his smile grew bigger and bigger with every take he told.

He turned and saw me staring, blushed, and quickly turned and looked back at his friend. Feeling embarrased I turned and stared at my feet.

"Oh Tessa I think love is in the air," said Stephie looking at the pair in the both. I quickly shoved Stephie and grabbed my coffee taking a gulp.

"Stephie, Tessa and I are thinking of going to BJ's Club (not an actual club I just made it up). You care to join us?" I asked looking at her and taking another gulp.

"Yeah I get off at seven, "she said as hse cleaned out cups from making our coffee's

"Meet us at our flat and we can get ready together. You can borrow some of our stuff," saind Tessa as she still stared at the table in the corner. I noticed the red head stare at me again, this time I had a plan. I set down my coffee and fluffed up my hair and adjusted my top.

"Watch this," I said still looking at the red head. Tess and Steph leaned in watchign me as I swayed my hips towards their table. I wlaked close and smiled seductevly at him.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I twirled in the red heads face. I could hear Tessa dn Stephie laugh as the red head blushed the same color as his hair.

I walked towards the exit with Tessa following me. I turned around and walked backward looking at Stephie.

"Don't forget our place at seven," I sid pointing at Stephie.

"You got it babe," she said as sh egave me a thumbs up as we all burst into giggles.

"Ron go after her," nudged Harry under the table with his foot.

"No Harry, she's a muggle," said Ron looking at his friend and then the door.

"So just go and see what she's like. Her friends pretty hot as well... Bloody hell Ron they both were," said Harry getting tired of Ron's stubborness.

"Fine," Ron said finally getting tired of Harry. He got up form the table and headed out the door.

Tessa and I were laughing hysterically when Ron walked out of the coffee shop. I was spinning and twirling my skirt as I laughed at Tessa, who was acting like her goofy self.

"Yeah I do," came a voice from behind me. My heart stopped beating and I looked at Tess who was grinning. I slowlyy turned seeing the red head hearlier. He was extremely tall. Probably half a head taller than me, I was pretty tall to begin with. I took in a breath and found that it caught in my throat. He was very well built and very handsome.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked looking stunned. I looked at the man before me as he walked towards me. We became only a few inches apart but I could still feel his body heat floating onto me. He smelled amazing, he smelled of a strong spice that just made my knees weak.

"I do like what I see, I like what I see a lot," he said rather boldly. His voice was vey deep and sexy. I just kept staring into his soft green eyes that showed a glint of sparkle in them.

I soon broke out of my trance and played along with his game. I put on a sexy smile and a seductive stand with my hand on my hip and whipped my hair back revealing my bare neck and shoulder. I saw his eyes wander to my bare skin and raised a suspicious eyebrow. He quickly looked back into my eyes.

"Come to BJ's at 8 and you just might see a lot more of what you like and maybe a little more," I said and then walked towards Tessa and we both headed back to our flat.

There we go chapter one! I hope you all liked it. I will try to put the next one up as soon as possible but I am goin to be very busy with getting ready for a trip in July I'm taking.

Don't forget to review!

Iekika


End file.
